Kamen Rider Chaser
Kamen Rider Chaser, or the previous forms originally known as Kamen Rider Proto-Drive and Mashin Chaser, is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Like, Ghost Toucon Boost, Chaser did appear on Genesis as non-playable by default, and can only be unlocked through downloading him on PlayStation Network. Biography Chase is a specially created Roidmude who was originally Stienbelt's aide Proto Zero, designated Roidmude 000, who copied the identity of the traffic police officer Koichi Kano. During the Global Freeze, Proto Zero attempted to fight off the rampaging Roidmudes as Kamen Rider Proto Drive, before being captured and reprogrammed by Freeze, Heart, and Brain to work for them. His memory altered with no recollection of host past, referred by the Roimudes as the "Grim Reaper", Chase is tasked to hunt down out-of-line Roidmudes and destroy their physical forms while taking their numbers to be reformatted by Brain. He is soft-spoken and sees Kamen Rider Drive as his rival. In battle, he transforms into a Kamen Rider-like form called Mashin Chaser and is armed with the Break Gunner fire arm and drives the Ride Chaser motorcycle. He later receives Chaser Viral Cores which allows Mashin Chaser to become the armed Tune Chaser forms, which each have their own weapons. Some of his memories of his former life arise when he sees Kiriko Shijima, who he once saved as Proto Drive, so he continues to meet with Kamen Rider Drive in order to discover his previous identity. Despite Medic's attempts to keep him from remembering his past by changing his purpose to serve as the Roidmudes' defender, Chase regains his memory while being cared for by Kiriko after bring heavily wounded by Drive. As a result, Chase gains the ability to become Kamen Rider Chaser; the true form of Mashin Chaser with a spare Mach Driver Honoh and a Signal Chaser Bike that Rinna reverse-engineered from a sample of Mashin Chaser's armor. He also later receives the go-kart-like Ride Booster Blue. When the Shift Prototype Car is repaired, Chase uses it in his Break Gunner to retrieve all his memories, revealing that Freeze, Heart, and Brain were responsible for his reprogramming, and also revealing Soichi Makage's true identity as Freeze. When Tenjuro Banno returns, Chase is skeptical of his creator's intentions and witnesses Banno's betrayal. After Chase learns the concept of human emotions, he now has a dream to become one like them, in following their good example. Chase realizes that he loves Kiriko but discovers that Shinnosuke does as well. He reveals his love of Kiriko to Go, with the Go refusing to accept him and reminding Chase that Kiriko cannot love a "machine". When Kiriko is hospitalized, Chase asks if she loves Shinnosuke, which she tries to deny but Chase sees through her ruse. Chase leaves, shedding tears upon realizing that Kiriko does not feel the same for him. Chase willingly holds the burden of his unrequited love as it makes him feel closer to being human. During the final battle against Banno, Chase's Mach Driver Honoh is destroyed, with Gord Drive taking Chase's Shingou Ax to kill Go. Chase transforms into Mashin Chaser to save Go, resulting in him being mortally injured in the process. As Chase is about to die, he tells Go of his dream to protect something important and wanting to become human. He leaves the Signal Chaser and his driver's licence to Go and charges at Gord Drive, activating his self-destruct mechanism. Go watches in horror as the explosion engulfs them both and Chase's Core is destroyed. After Roidmudes and Banno are destroyed, Go takes his Signal Bike in the hopes that Harley Hendrickson can use it to bring him back to life. Elsewhere, Shinnosuke and Kiriko happen across Koichi Kano. During the events of the film Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis, Chase, along with all Roidmudes, has been brought back to life due to Takeru Tenkūji altering the events of the past in hopes of making sure his father lives. This is all part of the Da Vinci Gamma's plot to change the future to his liking. Chase, however, still possesses his memories of the original timeline and is not focused on attacking humans and he assists the Kamen Riders once more. After the Da Vinci, Raphael, and Michelangelo Gammas are defeated, history is restored back to normal, and the Roidmudes all disappear once more. However, Chase bids Go Shijima one final farewell before he disappears. Details Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *''to be added'' Weaknesses/Cons *''to be added'' Gallery ''' Ss25_3_1.jpg|Signal Chaser riding Ride Chaser Ss25_3_2.jpg Ss25_3_3.jpg Ss25_3_4.jpg Vehicle/Transportation Chaser's bike is Ride Chaser. Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Downloadable Characters in first Playable appearance